Stained
by I am a fluffy pen
Summary: Naruto is the dead last, an idiot, stupid and on top of that, a prankster...or is he? He may be an ANBU, perhaps? But is there anything else he is? Strong/smart/cold/bloodline!Naruto, Strong!Shikamaru, Strong!Sasuke. Rated M for mostly language, other things. No shonen-ai, no romance...No, I'm not saying that the three of them are weak.
1. Blood

**I'm sorry, but I really like having a foul mouth. This little piece of shit has been bugging me for two days straight, and no, I can't bare having it bugging me. At all. So, I've decided to take advantage of it being holidays, and write my ass off.**

_Italic-_Naruto thinking.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form...Maybe drawings of the anime? I still don't own Naruto. D:**

**Warnings: Attempts at horror..or gore..whatever it is. It's still 18+...I think...o_o..but not now, later.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The morning was just as any other morning in 'Naruto's' life. Picking a fight with a certain raven, getting hit several times by a pink banshee, drooling over said banshee. People would think this was normal at this point.

But that was not the case. Naruto, the loud, idiot, stupid academy student, was not like that.

What was really behind that mask? No one would ever guess he would wear one, but he didn't mind. Since ANBUs who entered the academy as a student must never blow their cover. So when Naruto went to the third Hokage's office later that day, dressed up in his ANBU uniform and all, he was quite surprised to hear these words.

"Fox, you have lived in Konoha for 10 years now, don't you think it's time to make friends? ...Real, friends."

'Fox' didn't say anything. The third hokage, Hiruzen sighed. "Quit ANBU, Naruto." Naruto took his fox mask off, cold blue eyes staring deep into the Hokages.

"I will not quit ANBU, although I can take my 'mask' off. I bet they won't mind living in either in fear or respecting me for who I really am." he said sarcastically.

Hiruzen thought about it for a while. "...Fine, stay in ANBU if you want to, but Naruto, they know how you look like. You're not the type of person who'll go out with your 'mask' taken off and showing your face. What will you do?"

"I can't do much about it besides putting on a mask, literally." Naruto said. _It's a stupid lie, you old geezer. Why would I wear a mask for that reason?_

"Don't leave anything that could lead to people noticing that you're an ANBU."

"Understood, Lord Hokage." Naruto bowed before putting his mask on again and leaving in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen lowered his head. "I'm getting too old for this.."

When Naruto entered the classroom the next day, no one would recognize him immediately. Why?

1. He had a black mask on that covered most of his face.

2. His eyes were sharper and more like ice blue than blue now.

3. He was wearing black ninja pants with a bandage around his right leg and a sleeveless black shirt.

4. His hair was a bit longer and orange.

5. He was slightly taller and more muscular.

Everybody in the classroom stared at him when he opened the door. Some of them were confused, others were in love, and only two of them realized who he was. "...Is that you, Naruto?" Shikamaru stared at him, a bit wide eyed from his seat near the windows. Naruto nodded slightly. "I knew there was something wrong with you, but I never guessed that you would be this..." Shikamaru looked up and down on Naruto. "...F..Nevermind."

_Hmph, trying to act cool, _Sakura thought to herself. _Lame._

A moment went by before the students went back to doing whatever they were doing. Naruto decided to take a seat next to Shikamaru, seeing as there were no other seats available, except for the seat next to Sasuke. The fan girls were fighting about who should sit on said seat with stupid arguments.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"...Troublesome indeed." Naruto agreed.

"Okay class, please take a seat and be quiet." Iruka said, standing in front of his desk. He looked around in the classroom, not seeing Naruto anywhere. Then he saw him. Orange hair, icy blue eyes, black clothes, mask. But the available part of his face told Iruka that it wasn't just a kid he'd never met before, it was Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka let the subject go for now, seeing as he had more important things to do, like telling the class about the genin test. He could talk to Naruto later.

Iruka said there would be a writing part in this. "After that part is finished, you will have to make at least 3 clones." Iruka looked at Naruto. No reaction.

"When I call your names, please go to the room next door. But first, the writing part."

Iruka handed out papers upside down to every student. "You may start now." Rustling was heard and it went quiet. Pencils were heard typing soon after that, actually, only 5 pencils were heard. Shino Aburame's, Sasuke Uchiha's, Shikamaru Nara's, Sakura Haruno's and Naruto Uzumaki's pencils.

Shikamaru was slightly surprised by the speed of Narutos hand, it's the idiot's hand, it shouldn't be writing at all! Naruto put his pencil down and leaned back. Shikamaru was done soon after and did the same.

Iruka collected the papers. They had some free time while Iruka was looking through them. When he was done, he went out of the classroom.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka called from the loudspeakers in the classroom "Please join me in the room next door."

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Kiba cheered with a grin and his dog..more like, best friend, Akamaru barked.

A while went by till the next student was called.

**After another while no jutsu..or something.**

Finally, there was only 3 people left, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru stood up. "Well, wish me good luck." Naruto nodded to him and he went out.

Sasuke and Naruto was alone in the classroom. Neither one said a word to each other.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke quietly went out and closed the door behind him, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto closed his eyes. _3 years.._

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto opened his eyes._ The sooner I get there, the sooner I'll get finished and the sooner I'll get out of here, _Naruto thought and disappeared in a swirl of leafs, appearing in the room next door. In front of Naruto was a table with one headband. Behind the table sat two people, Iruka and Mizuki. They were surprised to see Naruto appear from the swirl of leafs.

"Show us what you've got, Naruto." Iruka said, smiling slightly.

Three clones appeared next to Naruto easily without Naruto even doing the hand signs or saying the jutsu out loud, resembling him completely. "...Amazing! You pass!" Iruka gave Naruto a bright smile, happy that Naruto finally passed and VERY surprised. But Naruto didn't jump in the air as he would have done. He just nodded, took the headband and left. "What happened to him...?"

* * *

"Hey, isn't that the de-" a woman was cut off by another woman.

"Don't! It's taboo!" she said, worried that the Hokage would do something, and she won't like it.

"I know...Still, I can't believe it! That something like **that **is a ninja!" she said, looking at Naruto and the headband in his hand.

_Thinking that I didn't know, aren't you?_

"Congratulations on becoming a genin, Naruto."

Naruto turned around, accidentally bumping into a person in the mass of people. He quickly turned around and lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes in an apologetic way. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Sasuke said. Naruto opened his eyes and stared slightly before turning back to the person who congratulated him, Shikamaru.

"Thank you, and I could say the same to you." Naruto said and looked at his headband that was tied around his arm.

"Thanks...Man, this mass of people is troublesome." Shikamaru looked around himself, there were people _everywhere._

"Indeed...I'm gonna go to the river.." Naruto also looked around, trying to find a way out. "Wanna join?" Shikamaru was slightly taken aback by this question, but seeing as Naruto wasn't the same troublesome kid anymore, he decided to tag along.

"Naruto, I have a question for you." Shikamaru laid down on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"What is it?" Naruto was laying on his stomach, his hands under his chin and staring at his own reflection in the water. _Stained..._

"Are you 'Fox'?" Shikamaru asked quite bluntly. Naruto's eyes widened, he sat up and stared at Shikamaru, who stared right back at him.

"Are you possibly 'Finch'?" he asked, remembering his teammate in ANBU. Shikamaru nodded.

"I would never have thought it would be you, the once dead last." Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah yeah, we all have 'secrets', birdie." Naruto laid back down again. "The sun is falling.." Shikamaru looked at the sun to the east of him, slowly, slowly closing his eyes at the warmth. Naruto repeated the action._ Filthy.._

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura blushed and smiled shyly at Sasuke. "I also passed! But of course, I would never be better than you!"

"Shut up billboard brow! Can't you see Sasuke-kun is annoyed by your presence?!" Ino glared at Sakura.

"You shut up Ino-pig! It's you that he's annoyed at!" Sakura yelled, her voice going from high pitched to growling.

_Or it's all of you damn fangirls he's annoyed at, _Naruto thought when entering the classroom, quickly passing by Sasuke and sitting next to Shikamaru at the same spot as yesterday. "Good morning." he said, glancing at Shikamaru, then to staring at the spot where his teacher would soon be.

"Morning, Naruto." Shikamaru smiled slightly. The class was slightly more quiet when Naruto entered, still loud though because of the fan girls. Not just Sasuke fan girls this time, but Naruto fan girls too.

When the girls were about to jump on Naruto with questions, Iruka was so helpful by entering the classroom, sighing when he spotted fan girls. "Please be quiet and take a seat, girls." The girls did as they were told, silently cursing Iruka for disrupting them.

"I will put you in three-man-cell teams now. So lets just get to the point." Iruka said, holding up a paper. "Team 1 will be..." As Iruka placed the new genins in teams, Naruto was thinking about other stuff.

_Shikamaru is Finch, my teammate in the ANBU, I'm his captain..I should have noticed, he's our strategist, he has a mind greater than anyone here._

"Team ten will be Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka continued to read down the paper. "Team eight will be Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga."

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura said in unison. "I am not gonna be in the same team as bill-board brow/Ino-pig!" Ino and Sakura yelled, their united voice being separated at the name calling, respectively.

"It can't be helped, the Hokage decided this." Iruka said, sighing again. The girls became quiet at this. "And last but not least, team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki."

Shikamaru smiled. "Looks like we're in the same team no matter where we go." Naruto smiled slightly behind his mask.

"We have an hours break while we wait for your jounin teachers. Dismissed." Iruka said, leaving the students. All of them went out of the classroom, going to the backyard.

Naruto and Shikamaru took a seat under a tree. "B-rank mission, meeting at the gate, don't be late and don't be lazy." Naruto whispered, loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. Said boy nodded.

They sat quietly, trying to get some sleep. Last night they had another S-rank mission, neither one of them getting any sleep. Naruto couldn't get any sleep though, the slightly cold breeze stroking his shoulders was way too cold for him to ignore. He shivered. Shikamaru opened his once closed eyes. "Well that's new. Almost once in a lifetime...obviously.. You never get cold."

"Reminds me of someone I know." someone said from above them. It was Sasuke. "Mind if I sit here? We're on the same team anyway, better get to know each other."

Shikamaru gave him a nod which Sasuke took as a yes, and sat next to them. "Special assassination and tactical squad, Fox, Finch?" Sasuke suddenly whispered to them. Their eyes widened at Sasukes words.

"Puma?" Naruto and Shikamaru said in perfect harmony. Sasuke nodded.

"Wow, the Silent Team became a team." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "B-rank mission, we're meeting at the gate." he whispered.

Sasuke nodded and the three of them finally drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

"I'm gonna introduce you to your teachers now team 1, you will have..." Iruka started, but Naruto stopped listening when he heard team 1, Trying to rest some more.

_And Sasuke is Puma, my other teammate...Who would have thought that two more ANBUs would be here...I wonder if someone else here is an ANBU.._

"Team eight's teacher is Kurenai Yuhi, team ten's teacher is Asuma Sarutobi and last but not least once again, team seven's teacher is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka put the paper on his desk. "Your teachers will come and call your team's number, I have to go now. I'm proud of you guys, congratulations on becoming genin, good luck." Iruka smiled at the class before he left.

A while had passed since Iruka and the other teams had left with their teachers. The only team that was left in the classroom was team 7. "Captain, Kakashi-sensei is really late..should we leave?" Shikamaru asked. They had waited for at least 1 and a half hours.

"Shikamaru, you can't call me captain in a place where there can be people listening. Even though we're alone. And no, we're not gonna leave." Naruto said, and rested his head on the table.

"Habit." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Mission details for tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Naruto made the Ram hand sign and a scroll appeared on the table.

"Come over here and read it, I've already read it, you too Shikamaru." Naruto lifted his head and motioned for Sasuke to come over there, and he did. He sat next to Naruto. "Release!" Naruto shouted and the scroll opened.

Sasuke read the most important point out loud. "Assassinate the traitor, Mizuki and report back to the Hokage."

"I knew there was something wron-" Shikamaru was cut off by the door opening and a silver haired man entered the room. Naruto quickly made the Ram seal again and the scroll disappeared in a small puff of smoke. The silver haired man stared at them.

"...I'm Kakashi Hatake, your teacher. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." he said and left again.

"..Well that went fast." Naruto said, staring at the door. "Let's go, shall we?" Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded, and the three of them left in one, big swirl of leafs, appearing at the rooftop soon after.

Kakashi was already there and sitting comfortably. "Take a seat." The three ANBUs took a seat on the staircase in front of Kakashi. "Well..Let's start with introductions."

"Why don't you start and show us how it's done?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay...My name is Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"So, this is what we know about you. Your name is Hatake Kakashi, you're a jonin and called the copy cat ninja." Naruto said.

"...How did you..? Whatever, you start, wannabe-me."

"Damn you..My name is Naruto. I have no likes neither do I have any dislikes. I don't have a dream and never will. Training is my only hobby." Naruto gave Kakashi the famous Kakashi-eye-smile but with 2 eyes.

"Right. Pinapple head." Kakashi looked at Shikamaru.

"What a drag..My name's Shikamaru. I like to watch the clouds and hanging out with Choji. I don't like fighting, it's way too troublesome. I'm not sure about my dream yet...My hobbies are taking naps and playing shogi against formidable opponents."

"Interesting. Duck butt head." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"...F-!" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"Not now, later." Naruto held Sasuke back from attacking Kakashi.

"One day, Kakashi! My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. I would rather call my 'dream' an ambition, to revive my clan...My hobby is to train."

"Really. I'll get right to the point, tomorrow we're gonna have our first mission. First, we're gonna do something the four of us can do...Survival training." Kakashi crossed his arms. No reaction.

"What kind of survival training?

Kakashi's shoulder shook out of a quiet laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi waved with one hand and gave them his eye-smile. "Well, if I say this, I'm sure the three of you are going to be surprised."

"I doubt it." Naruto said coldly.

"Heh...Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy, in other words, this is gonna be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66 percent." Kakashi said in a rather serious tone, one that he haven't used in the 10 minutes they've known him, which is quite unusual. Still, no reaction from the three guys.

"So basically, the test we did was just to check who has what it takes to become a genin?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're all so boring. Yes, you're correct." Kakashi stared at them boringly. "Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds 5 AM. Bring your ninja equipment. Now then, the meeting is over. Oh..and don't eat breakfast, you're going to throw up if you do." With that said and done, Kakashi left.

"...Guys, I bet he will be late at least an hour, be there at 6 AM." Shikamaru said and also left. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Naruto stayed behind as they left. "Aren't you gonna leave too, Naruto?" Shikamaru turned around to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "You guys leave, I have something I have to do." Shikamaru hesitated before nodding and left with Sasuke.

"Oh, and one more thing Naruto, aren't you gonna put on your headband?"

Naruto looked at the headband still in his hand since he got it, and tied it around his neck. With that, Shikamaru finally left.

When they were completely out of sight, Naruto pulled his mask down and coughed loudly into his hand. Naruto pulled his hand away. Blood. Blood stained his hands, and slowly dripping down his mouth. He dried it away with the back of his hand and pulled his mask back up, and left to go to the toilets.

He cleaned his hand quickly and left to go to what he calls home.

* * *

**Wow! 7 pages, record. XD Well, what did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing! :D Thanks.**


	2. Silence

**I seriously got this HUGE smile on my face when I saw that someone was kind enough to follow and favorite and on top of that, REVIEW! :D Although it was only a few people that did it, I was really happy. ;u; When I saw UPDATE NOWWW, yes, I'm referring to you, first reviewer, I was like 'LOL, I just published the first chapter but sure.' xD Thank you so much. Also, I noticed that I first wrote B-rank mission, and then S-rank, but it's fixed now :D And yes, they all are supposed to be a little ooc, but I'll try to make them as original as I can. And now:**

_**Italic: Thinking/dreaming**_

**Warnings: Language for now.**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't have a disclaimer in the first chapter, I'm disappointed at myself. I do by all means NOT own Naruto.**

**Enjoy chapter two, Silence.**

* * *

"_Please! Please spare me!" The wealthy fat man begged for his life as Fox walked closer and closer. "No! Please no!" Naruto lifted his sword, bringing it down right after. Blood splattered across the room, the walls, stained. His hands, stained._

"Naruto..Hey Naruto! Wake up!" Shikamaru roughly shook Naruto's shoulders. Said boys eyes fluttered open. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Kakashi. "Did you get any sleep?" Naruto shook his head. Shikamaru sighed. "Get some sleep after the B-rank mission."

"By the way, why is this assassination mission rated B?" Sasuke asked.

"Mizuki is really weak...I mean, REALLY weak." Naruto said, groaning when he stood up from the grass. "My back hurts..."

"Probably because you slept on a rock, you're still an idiot." Shikamaru smirked at Naruto. Naruto hit the back of Shikamarus head.

"I hope you don't catch a cold, Shikamaru." Naruto smiled threateningly. Somewhere in the world, Shikamaru fan girls were planning to kill Naruto, more than once, if possible. After 2 hours of waiting, Kakashi finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the path of life." Kakashi smiled at his _very _pissed off students.

"OH don't worry about it, we will _take care _of you." Naruto smiled back at him. Kakashi sweat dropped and backed a few steps away.

"Anyways," Kakashi put an alarm clock on one of the three logs. "The alarm is set on 12 AM. Today's topic is to get one of the bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." Still no reaction from the three boys. "I'm going to tie you on one of the logs and eat lunch in front of you. Since there are only two bells, at least one of you will be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission and go back to the academy. It might just be one, or all three of you."

Naruto whispered to the other two. "I will on purpose, fail to attack him. Watch me, and when you see an opening, take the bells." Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded.

"Ready?...START!" The two of them dashed off at the signal, except for Naruto.

"Let's fight fair and square, Kakashi." Naruto made two shadow clones and the three of them attacked him. _Shadow clones instead of normal clones, _Kakashi thought, grabbing his...Icha Icha Paradise? Naruto did not stop though. Although Narutos clones were great, they were no match for Kakashi. He gave both of his shadow clones a roundhouse kick and they disappeared in a large puff of smoke. When the smoke had cleared, Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind you, idiot." Kakashi said from behind him, the tiger seal prepared. "Hidden village of Konohas secret taijutsu master art...A thousand years of pain!" With that, Kakashi stuck the tiger seal into Naruto's ass, sending him flying into the sea.

"...E..a...Sasuke, is that a jounin? No..Is that a ninja?" Shikamaru whispered. Sasuke just stared at the stupid scene, and that Naruto actually fell for it.

"I don't know Shikamaru, I don't know."

"Kakashi..didn't you say to never let the enemy get behind you?"

Kakashi quickly turned around, but it was too late, Naruto had made the "Rasengan?!" Naruto shot the blue chakra ball at Kakashi, Kakashi barely moved out of the way, the rasengan almost hitting his arm. "You can even throw it.."

Naruto rummaged through a pouch on his back-waist, pulling out...Another Icha Icha Paradise? "Let's get reading, Kakashi." Kakashi widened his eye but sat down and read together with Naruto. As Kakashi was caught up on reading the book, Shikamaru was sitting behind him, getting a jutsu ready, Sasuke doing several hand signs somewhere in the bushes behind Shikamaru.

"Shadow imitation jutsu, success." Shikamaru smirked and stood up, Kakashi doing the same.

"Damn! Icha Icha Paradise, I've never thought I've had to blame you for anything!" Kakashi said, looking at the book in his hand. "And I'd never thought that I wouldn't notice a genin sneaking up on me like that...Unless..you're someone special.."

Shikamaru smirked and made Kakashi grab both of his bells and give them to Naruto. He then released Kakashi from the jutsu and he was finally able to move again.

"Suckers." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, so did the bells, a cat appearing instead, then it slowly walked away into who knows where.

"..Did he just replace himself with a cat?" Shikamaru said, staring at the cat. "..Get moving, Shikamaru, Sasuke is soon done." Naruto said, running into the forest. Shikamaru nodded and did the same.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while running. "Are you following?!"

"I am! Hurry up and find that damn Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled back from the trees, jumping from one branch to the other.

"I'm gonna use Breeze Searching, Shika, go join Sasuke, summon something, something small." Shikamaru nodded and jumped to the trees. Naruto stopped and closed his icy blue eyes. "**Wind style: Breeze searching!**" With that, Naruto pulled his mask down and blew out, the leafs on the trees rustling. After at least 30 seconds, Naruto opened his eyes and said quietly "I've found you." Naruto appeared next to Kakashi and held his arms.

"Damn it! How did you find me?!" Kakashi half-spoke, half-yelled.

"**Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu!**" Sasuke called out and a dragon made out of fire came spitting out of Sasuke's mouth, attacking Kakashi with Naruto still there. It hit! But there was something they didn't like about it.

Something like..All of Kakashis clothes burned. And when I type _all _clothes, I mean_ all _clothes...As in, he's not wearing any underwear. "...At least his mask is still on." Naruto said, searching for the bells.

When he had spotted them behind himself, a finch grabbed them with his mouth, handing them over to Shikamaru. "Mission completed." Shikamaru smiled at Naruto.

"Great job, Sasuke, Shika." Naruto smiled the eye smile. "Although, Sasuke, the fire dragon was a bit too powerful, my shirt got burned..but before we do anything...Kakashi, PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, and disappeared from Kakashi with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

**When Kakashi had finally put some clothes on time skip no jutsu.**

"I did REALLY not expect this from you guys. And your teamwork was superb!" Kakashi smiled.

"We just did what we usua-" Shikamaru got cut off by Naruto.

"Don't. He'll get suspicious." Naruto whispered, sitting down on the log to the right, Shikamaru nodded and took a seat on the left log, Sasuke taking a seat on the ground in front of the log in the middle.

"Your ninjutsu was great. Taijutsu so far was good, I bet I haven't seen it all yet, hopefully. But I didn't get a taste of your genjutsu. But we'll leave that for later. 'Cause you all pass!" Kakashi smiled brightly behind his mask. "You're the first ones I have ever passed. Congratulations, now before we start celebrating, what was the meaning behind this?"

"Teamwork, sir?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "Although ninjas can't..or rather, shouldn't feel any emotions, teamwork is still important." Naruto looked up in the sky. _I need to cough, my throat hurts.._

"..Naruto, just let me tell you one thing, rather, all of you should listen to this. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said, also looking up at the sky.

_I can't...hold it in anymore.._ Naruto pulled his mask down, causing everyone to turn to him. As he did yesterday, Naruto once again, coughed into his hand, blood dripping down his hand. He was still coughing, venom was heard in the background of the loud coughs. He soon stopped coughing, quickly pulling his mask up so no one would be able to see his face, although, two of them had already seen it.

"Naruto..you..Are you sick?!" Kakashi ran over to him, grabbing his blood stained hand. Naruto slapped the hand away.

"Stop! Don't say it! Don't touch me!" Naruto quickly realized what he had done and said to his teacher. "I'm sorry.." Kakashi softened his tense eye.

"It's okay, I bet you have you reasons..But shouldn't you go see a doctor?" Kakashi asked, looking at his hand again.

"They won't do a shit." Naruto turned his upper body away.

"The doctors won't help Naruto. No one in this village will..except for a few people. I bet you know why, sensei." Shikamaru stood up and walked over to Naruto, holding his hand over Naruto's chest. His hand slowly started to glow green.

"The kyuubi.." Shikamaru nodded. "Is that the mystical palm..?" Shikamaru nodded again. "But can't the kyuubi heal it?"

"No, if he wants to heal it, he has to make me forget how to use a jutsu." Naruto said. "It's okay now, Shikamaru, I feel better." Shikamaru nodded and took away his hand.

"Which jutsu is it?" Kakashi asked.

"...Wind style: Healing breath." Naruto stood up.

"I've never heard about it...It sounds like a simple healing jutsu, why did you become like this for a simple jutsu?" Kakashi held his hands up in a questioning way.

"That jutsu...It can revive people without giving something in return." Sasuke started "But if you haven't mastered it and use it anyway, it can destroy something inside you. What it destroys doesn't matter, it just destroys something. And if you're lucky, it isn't serious, but if you're not...You will die."

Kakashi gasped. "But..Who did you use it on? And how can such a jutsu exist?" Naruto flinched at this.

"You have no reason to know." Naruto was about to go back home but slowly, he collapsed.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto fluttered his eyes open. There was a white ceiling above him. "..The hospital?"

"You're awake?" someone said from his side. Naruto turned to face the person.

"You're...! You're...Who are you?" The man faceplanted.

"Well, I can't really blame you though." the man pointed at the Hokage monuments. Naruto stared at them, but there was this one Hokage that he recognized within this guy.

"..The first Hokage?" Naruto gasped. "Is this a dream?" Hashirama Senju, also known as the first Hokage, laughed softly.

"Who knows. But listen, Naruto, I don't have much time. So I'll make this quick. Buried withing my statue in the Hokage Monuments, I've hid several scrolls that contains secret jutsus that no one other than you can obtain. If you're really an Uzumaki, you should be able to use them." Hashirama said.

"Why are you telling this to _me,_ of all people, isn't there someone else that is much more capable of doing this, like the third, Lord Hokage?"

"I chose you...because I trust you." Naruto gasped at these words.

"Me? You trust ME? A cold, emotionless killer, you trust ME?" Hashirama nodded.

"And you will follow my _orders,_ Fox." Naruto gaped at him. Hashirama smiled.

"How did..? What? Have you been stalking me in your eternal sleep or what?" Naruto gave him a suspicious look. The first Hokage face-palmed.

"Just do it, okay?" he asked gently. Naruto thought about it. He hesitated before nodding a yes to the first Hokage, causing him to smile and ruffle his hair. "Farewell, Naruto."

"Farewell, Lord Hokage...Hashirama." Naruto said quietly as the first Hokage faded away, his hand still on Naruto's head. "..and thank you." The first Hokage was gone.

Someone took that time to barge into his room at the hospital. "Naruto!" Said boy turned to the door. "You're awake!" Kakashi said and smiled. Naruto sat up. "Who were you talking with?"

"No one. What time is it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi gave him a look, but then saying to himself that it must have been his imagination.

"It's soon midnight." Kakashi said. "Sasuke and Shikamaru went off somewhere, saying they had something important to do." Naruto got up. "Hey! You shouldn't b-"

Kakashi was cut off by Naruto. "I have something I must do. Excuse me." Naruto left for his apartment.

* * *

Naruto grabbed his grey chest armor and put it on above his sleeveless black shirt. He then put on his gloves and metal arm guards. He grabbed his 'skin' on his left shoulder and pulled it away, it was a piece of paper with the same color tone as his skin to conceal the black signature spiral tattoo.

And last but not least, his fox mask.

When he was done with dressing up, he dashed to Konohas gate. Finch and Puma were already there. They were dressed in the same attire, only that Finch had a bird mask and Puma had a puma mask on.

"Ready, Fox?" Finch asked. Fox nodded.

"Let's go." Puma said and dashed out into the forest outside of the village.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Finch called out, and a real finch came out in a puff of smoke. "Search."

The finch flied off in the forest, searching for Mizuki. "Puma, summon your snake." Puma nodded and did as ordered. "I'll summon the fox. **Summoning Jutsu: Tailed Beast summoning!**" Fox called out and a miniature version of the Kyuubi came out. "Search for Mizuki, and hurry, I heard he already got his hand on the forbidden scroll." Kyuubi nodded and ran off.

At that time, the snake came back and and Puma knelled in front of it. "It says it found him. Let's go. Snake, lead us the way." The snake raised it's head and nodded, heading off west, the three ANBUs followed. The miniature Kyuubi and the finch came back by that point, and the six of them ran to Mizuki.

They stopped in front of a cave. The finch took the hint and flied inside. A moment went by till it came back. "He hasn't performed any jutsu yet, he's reading the scroll. Let's hurry," Finch pointed to the cave. "We'll just do it without a plan, it's way too troublesome to think right now."

Puma and Fox nodded, the three of them ran into the cave, spotting Mizuki and Kyuubi grabbed him with his tails. "What the?!" Mizuki shouted. "Who are you?!"

"Mizuki, the mission details said that we should assassinate you, but since you seem to know a lot of things the Hokage doesn't, we will knock you out and take you to him." With that said, Fox raised his hand and walked closer.

"You damn demon! Let me go! No! St-" Fox knocked Mizuki out by pressing a pressure point.

The three summoned animals disappeared in three puffs of smoke and Fox threw Mizuki over his shoulder. "Let's go to the Hokage."

The three of them entered the Hokages office, from the window. "We brought you Mizuki, he seems to have a lot of information in his head. Send him to Inoichi or something." with that, Fox threw Mizuki on the floor in front of the desk.

"Good job, enter from the damn door, tie him up with a rope and get the hell out of my damn office." Fox did as ordered, leaving a scroll with the report in on his desk, and left with Puma and Finch.

"Good job, see you tomorrow." Fox waved. Finch and Puma nodded and they left to get some of their longing sleep.

* * *

"Your next mission is.." Hiruzen looked through the scroll with D-rank missions.

"NO! I refuse to do another D-rank mission! We are perfectly capable of doing a C-rank or above." Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke! Show some respect!"

"I actually kind of agree with Sasuke. All we've been doing is picking up garbage, weeds and going on a walk with dogs." Shikamaru said, putting one hand in a pocket and scratching the back of his head with the other.

"Hmm...Then.." Hiruzen started. "Come in!" The door behind them opened and an old man stepped in. He had a bottle full with alcohol in his hand, Naruto gave him a disgusted look.

"What the?! They're just kids!" the man yelled.

_I need to go to the Hokage Monuments.. _"Lord Hokage." Naruto frowned.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have something really important to do at the Hokage Monuments, I'll do it as quick as possible, all I need is your permission."

"What are you going to do at the Hokage Monuments?" Hiruzen asked, slightly surprised by this question that came out of no where. Naruto didn't answer, the third sighed. "Fine. I'll give you 1 minute. Is that enough?" Naruto nodded and opened one of the windows, jumping from roof to roof to the Hokage Monuments. He ran up the cliff to the first Hokages statue and entered it from the eyes.

There was an open clearing inside, shelves on the rock walls. On the shelves were scrolls. Thousands of them. There was no exit though. "It's way too dangerous to keep them here. I'll have to seal them away." Naruto pulled out a small scroll from one of the pouches on his back-waist. Opening the scroll, he drew the symbol similar to Narutos seal on his stomach, only bigger with his blood.

With the seal ready, Naruto grabbed some of the smaller scrolls and sealed them, the scrolls sinking in to the seal.

"Now..I need to get a bigger scroll..several ones. Time's soon up, I need to get going." with that, Naruto put the scroll back into his pouch and went back to the Hokages office, exiting from the eyes again.

"Are you finished?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto nodded. "Well then. You four will escort this man back to the Land of the Waves. Once there, you will protect him from bandits and burglars till he's finished building a bridge. Understood?"

"I'm not gonna be escorted -hick- by a bunch of kids! One of them looks like a ducks butt, another one looks like a pineapple -hick- and the last one looks like a pumpkin! -hick-" The man was drunk. _I think I might change my mind on calling myself filthy, _Naruto thought, giving Tazuna another disgusted look.

"...Naruto, may I kill this guy?" Sasuke asked, emitting a deadly aura. Naruto shook his head at this 'Tazuna's' stupidity.

"Sasuke, don't kill the man you're about to escort." Kakashi said sternly. Sasuke growled at Kakashi.

The third Hokage sighed and waved them off. "Dismissed."

As Naruto put several different small scrolls in his backpack, Naruto took a look at the biggest ones in his apartment, the ones that were 'empty'. Naruto took one of them and opened it, looking at the giant seal inside it. _I should take the rest of the scrolls into safety as fast as I can...but I don't think I have enough space for so many scrolls in the few bigger scrolls I have, once I get back from this damn mission, I'll have to find a solution to this problem._

"You want help with the scrolls?" the first Hokage asked from behind. Naruto turned around to the door and looked at the first Hokage who is currently leaning against the door.

"...I thought you said you didn't have much time." Naruto half-stated, half-asked.

"I don't. So lets once again get to the point. I know it would be a waste of space to seal so many scrolls in to several others, so I took some of your chakra and sealed the statue, allowing no one to enter it. I chose your chakra so it can only be released by you."

"How did you take my chakra and perform a jutsu with it?" Naruto asked, it made sense in a way.

"You learn crazy things when you're a Hokage. The jutsu should be in some scroll, take a look at all of them when you have time, now, I have to leave." the Hokage smiled, remembering his time when he was still alive. Naruto nodded. "Once again, farewell, this is really the last time I'll see you. If you have any questions, I have written two scrolls for most of the expected questions. And I'll answer the one that you're actually wondering the most about. Why do I act as if I knew that you would come to exist at one point?"

Naruto stared at him. _Creepers these days._

"Because I did. Your bloodline was the rarest out of the rarest bloodlines in my time. And to think that you're the only one left.. Anyways, see you in the afterlife." With that, Hashirama faded away.

* * *

_I think I can complete my mission without worrying about those damn scrolls now._

"What took you so long, Naruto?" the last Uchiha said angrily.

"Packing." Naruto said simply and walked past the four males, out of the gate. Said males followed soon after.

"What the hell were you packing?" Sasuke asked.

"Scrolls, now shut up before I make you." Naruto quickened his pace. Sasuke 'tch'-ed before leaving Naruto and his weird actions alone.

Naruto pulled his backpack away and opened it, taking out one of the scrolls he had sealed the first Hokages scrolls in. He opened it and made the Ram seal. One of the scrolls appearing on it, he closed the scroll he had sealed it in and put it back in his backpack.

He opened Hashirama's scroll. _Wood release? He wants me to learn wood release?! Like I could do that! My affinity is wind! Wait...My bloodline, I haven't used it yet although I know about it...If I remember right, it's called...Black Eyes. I should get started on activating it when we get to the land of the waves.._ Naruto stopped and stared at a water puddle on the ground._ Or earlier._

* * *

**And here's the bus stop. Everyone get off! D: I'm not gonna drive you all around the world..or will I? Anyways, thanks for reading, if you have enough time, Review. Also, I know the fight with Kakashi was a bit rushed (?), sorry about that. For those of you wondering "What's going to happen to Ino-Shika-Chou?", I'm actually planning on keeping it. How you ask? You'll see. And I'm also sorry about any mistakes, tell me where and I'll fix it as soon as I see it, even if it's just small mistake. I hope I won't disappoint anyone~**


	3. Fire

…**Oh my Naruto! Thank you, for the amount of follows, faves and reviews given! :D The reviews may not be much, but it's still something :D Now, this chapter is full with boringness..probably. I'm open for suggestions, you know ;-; Critique is also welcomed. No matter how evil you might sound 3**

_**Bold italic – Gods/tailed beasts speaking.**_

_Italic – Naruto's thoughts, only, for this chapter, at least._

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Still language, attempts at gore, which I obviously fail at...unless... * trollface ***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto stopped behind the group, glancing at the pod. _I bet Kakashi noticed, yet, he didn't take action. You should kill the enemy before the enemy kills you. Although, they won't make a move unless I continue walking. Shikamaru has also noticed..not surprised though. _Naruto started walking again. They walked rather quickly. The pod started moving, two men clad in black appearing.

Naruto reached for a kunai, throwing it backwards, aiming for their heads while still looking forward. The two men dodged, then they noticed something on the kunai. A paper bomb.

The men jumped to the side, a large explosion was heard and seen where they once stood. The stones and dust flowing into the faces of Team 7 and Tazuna. "Get ready for battle! Shikamaru, Naruto, protect Tazuna, support with long-range attacks if possible! Sasuke, you fight one of them, I'll take the other one." Kakashi shouted, running in front of them.

Sasuke got into a battle stance, Shikamaru and Naruto stood back against back in front of Tazuna, kunais ready. "..Wait, long-range..." Shikamaru said, putting his kunai back. " , make them face you and make sure you're facing me, I'm gonna use my clans jutsus." Kakashi nodded.

The smoke from the explosion was fading, slowly, PAINFULLY slowly. The two ninjas clad in black jumped out of the smoke, capturing Kakashi in chains with spikes, pulling the chains and brutally destroying his body. Blood splattered everywhere. Kakashi's insides poured down to the ground, along with blood, smoke covering them. The only ones who were not affected by this was team 7 and the enemy. "One down." they said.

_...So easy? I doubt it._

Tazuna fell to the ground, his arms barely supporting him. "How can you people not change your expression after seein-"

" ." Naruto started, his demanding voice quickly silencing him from any further words coming out. "We are ninjas. We're not supposed to feel anything. Although losing Kakashi is a very sad thing, we have a mission to complete. It would be disgraceful if we were to mourn over someones death instead of successfully completing our mission, or if we were to get killed while mourning. We would rather get K.I.A...at least I would."

Naruto lifted his hands, making the correct hand sign for the very famous "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two Narutos appeared behind the original. Naruto ran to aid Sasuke, leaving the two clones behind to protect Tazuna. "Let's do this, Sasuke." Said boy nodded.

"**Ninja Art : Shadow Sewing Technique!**" Shikamaru shouted, several shadow needles appearing from the ground beneath the two men and binding them.

The two of them ran towards the two, apparently, mist ninjas, a kunai in each hand. Sasuke jumped into the air, throwing his kunai at the chains. The chains were stuck on a tree, so were the ninjas.

"**Dark Ninja Art : Hidden Chains ****Technique****!**" Naruto cried out, black chains sprouting from the ground, tying them around the two mist brothers.

"Damn it!" one of them yelled, struggling to get the chains off. But the more they moved, the more the chains would get a tighter grip around them.

"Good job, everyone!"

Team 7 turned around. "...Substitution, I should have known." Naruto said, and the two other ANBUs turned to look at Kakashi's 'body', which was now pieces of wood.

"..Ah." Shikamaru and Sasuke said in unison.

"This was your first battle, yet, you easily defeated your enemy with great teamwork, once again." Kakashi said, smiling.

"And you didn't aid us in our battle because...?" Sasuke started, motioning for Kakashi to end his sentence.

"Because I wanted to see your skills." Kakashi said bluntly. "Shikamaru, I'm proud of you for continuing with your plan even when you saw me get ...when you saw them fail to kill me, Sasuke, great aim with the kunai, keep it up. Last but not least, Naruto.."

Sasuke laughed slightly, in a dark way. "Deadlast.." Naruto hit him in the head.

"..duckbutt." Naruto whispered. Kakashi silenced Sasuke when he was about to defend himself.

"You showed great skills in battle, but I wish you would open up a little more. Don't you remember what I said? In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are worse than scum, didn't you learn anything from that?" Kakashi said, frowning.

" , why should I care if I were to be called scum? And more importantly, I don't have any friends to protect." Naruto said, pressing a pressure point on the two men, knocking them out and releasing his jutsu.

"So you don't see your teammates as your friends? I thought you seemed like good friends in that classroom, though." He didn't reply. Kakashi sighed.

Naruto decided to finally reply. "Rule No.4. A ninja must always put the mission first. Rule No.25. Ninjas must never show emotion. Are you saying I'm scum because I didn't break the rules and don't have any, what people call, 'friends'?"

Kakashi was slightly surprised by this statement, he had never thought about it, but he could counter it. "Then how about you MAKE some friends for once, I bet you could put the mission first anyways, can you not?"

It was Naruto's turn to be surprised. "What do I need friends for?!" he shouted.

"A ninja can't fight alone! Haven't the Kages already proven that?!" Kakashi shouted back, surprised by his own tone.

"Then why can't we just stay teammates? Why do we have to be friends? We become _weak_ when we have friends! Why should we become_ weak_?"Naruto said, lowering his voice.

Kakashi did the same. "When someone has something to protect, they become stronger to protect that thing, some don't manage to become strong enough, others does. I became strong enough, yet, I failed to protect the ones I held dear. You though, have enough power to protect your precious things or people, but do you have anything to protect? Why did you become strong, Naruto?"

Naruto tensed at the last question. "I..." He hugged himself, as if he needed something to protect his body. Naruto fell to his knees, clenching his eyes shut, and after a while, he started panting, heavily.

_Crap, did I hit a sore point!? _Kakashi ran to Naruto's side, grabbing his shoulders in a gentle, yet rough way. "Naruto, calm down!"

Naruto didn't calm down though. A pressure point on his neck was hit by a hand, and Naruto fell into Kakashi's arms. "Don't ask Naruto such questions. It isn't really a beautiful sight to see him like that." Shikamaru said, in a surprisingly cold tone.

"I figured...Wait..since when did you kids learn how to knock people out that way?" Kakashi asked, picking Naruto up bridal-style.

"It's a drag to talk about it, let's just get the information we need from these guys." Shikamaru said, pointing at the two mist ninjas. Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru took a scroll out from his pocket and summoned rope. He used said rope to tie the two mist ninjas around a tree. "Kakashi, I'll take Naruto, can you get information out of them? It's way too troublesome for me to do it."

Kakashi nodded again. "I had a few questions for you and your teammates though.." he whispered, but gave Naruto to Shikamaru who threw him over his shoulder. Kakashi then woke the ninjas up.

Shikamaru put Naruto on the ground next to Sasuke carefully, who was standing next to Tazuna with crossed arms. They just waited patiently for Kakashi to finish and for Naruto to wake up by himself.

* * *

_'I am a human sacrifice._

_I was born to be a tool for this village._

_So why can't I just stay a tool? Work for the village's sake, without bonds. I was born to be like this, so why do people create..or rather try to bond with me?'_

A ninja can't fight alone.

_'Don't think about that man's naïve words! Don't think about them! Finish the missions given by the Hokages and nothing else' _Naruto looked around, it was pitch black, yet, he could see his own body. '_A dream...'_

_**'Do you really think that way?' **_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'I am Agni. The fire god.' **_As 'Agni' said that, the dark area was lighted by fire. A man with a pale skin color, sharp and narrowed red eyes and long - supposed to be - red hair, that looked like it was somehow set on fire appeared.

_'I thought the fire god, Agni, had two heads and two or seven arms?'_

_**'That's just a bunch of bullshit. I mean, seriously, who has two heads, two or seven arms and seven tongues? That's just disgusting.'**_

_'...Indeed. What have you come for?'_

_**'What are you talking about, my dear little brother?'**_

Naruto gasped and gave him an expression that said 'I understand your language, but I don't know what you're talking about.' How someone could create such an expression, I don't know.

The fire god decided to answer his unspoken question.

_**'You're my brother, yet, no one notices. Not even yourself, your father or your mother. Do you wanna know more?'**_

_'I do, but I have to return. I have a mission to complete. Will I meet you again?'_

The fire god nodded before turning into a ball of fire and disappear like something was sucking him in from who knows where.

_'First the first Hokage now the fire god, Agni...Who's next? Death? I don't understand, what's going on? What's gonna happen? Is this some kind of warning?'_

* * *

Naruto stared at the sky. His eyes didn't move away from that single cloud that just stood still, refusing to move or even twitch. That, or he was going crazy.

"Oh, you're awake."

Naruto turned to the source of the voice. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Nothing, really." said Sasuke, smirking.

"Stop smirking like that, you look like a fool." Naruto said and stood up. "Anyways, what happened to the mist ninjas?"

"Damn you... took care of them. They refused to say anything other than 'We were ordered to kill that damn bridge builder!'" Sasuke started. "It seems like this will be B-rank or possibly higher mission, we don't know the details. We will take to the land of the Waves. If he tells us what this mission is really about and it turns out to be a B-rank or above, we will have to refuse to continue the mission. We can't let get any hints about who we really are, after all." Naruto nodded.

"By the way, Naruto.." Sasuke started awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"Why is your hair orange?" he asked.

Naruto thought about it for a while. He was a bit unsure about it too. After all, his hair was really yellow, it always had, even if he wasn't wearing a genjutsu or something similar "It's probably starting to change color. If I let it be, then it's gonna turn red. Probably because my mother had red hair. But why and how, I don't know."

Sasuke nodded. When he, Shikamaru and Naruto turned into an ANBU team, they were told to get to know each other. They had talked and talked, till they finally hit one uncomfortable subject, families. At least, for Naruto and Sasuke, it was uncomfortable. But since they were going to become a team, they decided that they should know each others weaknesses and strong points.

Naruto didn't know about his parents, and although they knew that going into a chamber that no one other than the Hokage was allowed into, was bad, especially for newly registered ANBUs, they entered it. They had found several papers on shelves, most of them contained information about ANBUs, their background and such. They searched for Naruto's paper, and then Sasuke had accidentally bumped his shoulder into one pile of paper, making the papers splatter all across the room. When cleaning, they found her, one Kushina Uzumaki.

They had then found out about Naruto's father, no one other than the fourth Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. Naruto had decided to inherit his father's and mother's jutsus, favoring the legendary Rasengan..well, most of the jutsus. What he thought about Minato, he still didn't know.

Seeing as this was a good opportunity, Sasuke wanted to find out why his brother just had to kill the entire clan. He had found out why, it was all written in one sealed scroll. Naruto, being the son of the fuinjutsu master he is, released the seal.

Sasuke had then wondered, _Should I really hate him? He shouldered all the pain by himself, made me hate him...but he did also, really kill the clan. The Hokage could have come up with a better plan, he could ask the Naras for help._

From then on, Sasuke still wonder about that. _Should he really hate Itachi?_

"You guys finished yet? We have to get to the land of the Waves." Tazuna asked from his place in front of Shikamaru and Kakashi, a few meters away from the both of them.

They both nodded and took their sweet, sweet time to get there.

"Hurry up!" Tazuna shouted, getting really pissed off.

"Payback." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

* * *

**I wanted to continue, but seeing as I don't really have much time, school started and all that crap, I decided to end it there. Sorry for the delay. Also, the story is a bit rushed now, but after the Wave arc, I'm gonna slow it down..hopefully. And as I said, I'm open for suggestions. But I will NOT do any pairings..except for Asuma and Kurenai and pairings like that of course 8D See you guys, when I see you guys.**


	4. Darkness

**I'll get this explanation over in a second.**

**Open office crashed after 9 pages. I got pissed off. I procrastinated. Sorry. The end.**

**I'm gonna trick you a lot in this story. Everything you think is gonna happen most likely wont. I'm gonna go deep into _Hinduism, Vedic Gods _and...something.**

**Bold: Gods/Tailed beasts speaking**

_**Bold italic: Gods/Tailed beasts thinking.**_

_Italic: Thinking._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's contents, only this fanfiction.**

**Warnings: Language.**

* * *

The mist was dancing around Team 7 as they rode a boat towards the Land of the Waves. _The mist is really thick, _Naruto thought as Tazuna lowered his head.

"We'll soon see the bridge." Said the man who rowed. "If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Land of the Waves."

"It's huge, isn't it? That bridge." Sasuke half-stated the obvious, to Shikamaru who was sitting awfully near the side of the boat. He eventually lost his balance and almost fell over, yelping.

Luckily, Sasuke managed to grab Shikamaru's hand and dragged him back to the boat.

"Be a little more quiet, will you?!" Whispered/shouted the man in the back angrily. "We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble."

The genin simply stared at the man, while Kakashi had a furrowed eyebrow. He glanced at Tazuna, who lowered his head. "Tazuna.." Kakashi started. "Before the boat reaches the pier, there's something I want to ask you."

Tazuna's hat covered his eyes. Kakashi continued despite seeing Tazuna refusing to face him,

"The identity of the ones who are after you, and the reason to why they're after you...Or we can call this mission off when you get ashore, ."

Tazuna stayed silent for a long while. Team 7 waited patiently for him to answer. "It looks like I have to tell you the whole story.." he finally said. "No, I would like for you to hear my story."

"Let me guess. Marine transportation billionaire Gatoh is after your life." Sasuke said, surprising Tazuna and Kakashi.

"What?! Gatoh from the Gatoh Company?! He's one of the richest men in the world!" Kakashi whispered in a suprised tone.

"Underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takovers of other companies and countries. He probably set his sights on the Country of the Waves." Shikamaru explained. Although surprised, Tazuna nodded and continued.

"A year ago. He entered this country using wealth and violence as his shield and quickly took over the sea trafic and transportation. On an island like this, ruling the sea means ruling the wealth, politics and people of the island. And the one thing that Gatoh is afraid of is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction in quite some time now."

"I see. So you, as the one building it, became an obstacle for him." Kakashi said, furrowing his eyebrow even more, if that was possible.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious, for sharing." Naruto said, annoying Kakashi. "This is a poor country, isn't it?" Tazuna nodded. "No wonder."

"If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure...While I go home..But there's no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more...Then, after that, he'll cry even more." Team 7 sweatdropped as Tazuna grinned. "And my daughter will just hold a grudge against the ninjas of Konoha and live a lonely life! But it's not your fault!"

There was a long, painful silence, the sound of the boat moving on the water being the only sound. Kakashi scratched his forehead protector a few times, before raising his palm towards Tazuna.

"I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you." he said, giving him a half-assed eye-smile.

"OH! That's some great news!" Tazuna said, faking surprise. He turned around and held two fingers in the air. '_I won.'_

"We're almost there.." the man in the back whispered. "It looks like we haven't gotten noticed yet, Tazuna."

"Sorry for the trouble." Tazuna said gratefully, but the man shook it off.

They went through a tunnel, lighted up by the lamps that sat on the ceiling of it. When through, they were met with a light blue sky, for once, with fluffy clouds moving slowly across it. Shikamaru started drooling, and Naruto had to hit him, **twice**, to keep him from laying down and watching them. Trees were growing out of the water too, it was a beautiful sight, really.

The wood creaked under them when they got up from the boat. They turned to face the man who got them there in the first place. "This as far as I go, later." he said.

Tazuna nodded. "Thanks a lot."

"Be careful." he said before starting the engine, and went off somewhere.

They started walking towards Tazuna's home. Kakashi picked something from his pouch, alerting Tazuna and Team 7, but when they saw what it was, they relaxed. Icha Icha Paradise. _The next enemy will probably be Jonin-level. Can they handle it? _Kakashi thought, looking at the three kids in front of him, narrowing his eyes when he saw something similiar to a scar on Naruto's neck.

Naruto turned around when he felt a heavy gaze on him, but kept walking. "Is there something wrong with my neck, ?"

Kakashi snapped out of his stare. "No, nothing at all." Naruto, still not convinced, glared a bit at him before turning to the road in front of him again. '_..Abused?'_ Was the single thought that crossed Kakashi's mind before he caught a glimpse of a word in his pedophil-AHEM, book, and went back to reading.

Naruto raised his left forearm to his wrist, running through his palm with his thumb, making blood cover it. He dipped his thumb in the very small pool of blood before taking it to his left wrist, drawing a circle. He then started to draw, from a random spot of the circle, some symbols in a neat line into the middle of the circle and repeated the action four more times. He then did the same but outwards.

Once done, he waited at least ten seconds before taking the bag from his shoulders and held it right above the symbol and dropped it, quickly whispering 'seal' before the bag disappeared in a poof of smoke, right before it hit the wrist.

The blood semed to sink in to his skin, looking like a tattoo.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "And that was?"

"A blood storage seal; Create it with your own blood and it can only be opened by you and no one else. You have to apply a decent amount of chakra into it for it to work. Once it has sinken in to your skin it can not be removed. One mistake and you can kiss the body part good bye." Naruto explained, making Kakashi flinch.

"You have some damn crazy jutsus in your possession, don't you?" Kakashi said, furrowing his eyebrow in annoyance, for some reason.

"I do, what about them?" Naruto asked, making Kakashi land face first into the dirt. Team 7 along with Tazuna stopped, staring at Kakashi. Naruto bent down. "Good plan," he whispered, for only Kakashi to hear.

"Glad you noticed." he whispered back, before Sasuke and Shikamaru dragged Tazuna to the ground too, and a large sword swung right above their heads, digging itself into a tree.

A shirtless man stood atop of it.

"O mah gahd. A pedo. RUN!" Naruto yelled loudly, making Sasuke and Shikamaru laugh loudly, while Tazuna and Kakashi sweatdropped. People's humors these days, and the timing.

The newcomer got a red mark on his forehead, indicating that he was angry. "Pedo?...As you wish. Come here and let me rape you." Naruto narrowed his eyes, getting serious again.

"Ugh...Zabuza..."

"Naruto.."

"**Follow the rules and empty the sky.**" They said in unison, making Sasuke and Shikamaru shiver.

"What? What's going on? How do they know each other?" Kakashi asked, standing up.

"We'll explain later, for now, lets just get the hell out of here. They have given the order, _**It**_ is coming." Shikamaru said as Sasuke dragged Tazuna away to safety.

"What is coming? And I can't leave, do you have ANY idea of how strong Zabuza is?!" Kakashi yelled, getting annoyed. Pretty fast, for that matter.

"We know you're not weak, we also know that you have no idea of how strong Naruto is, so please, just do it!" Shikamaru yelled, also getting annoyed.

_'For a Nara to get annoyed, what's going on?'_ Kakashi though, but continued. "You really don't know of Zabuza's strength. It's impossible for Naruto, he won't come back alive if he fights Zabuza!"

"He will!"

"Prove it!" Kakashi yelled, much to Shikamaru's annoyance.

He closed his eyes in annoyance, before opening them and taking off his jacket, and then the mesh shirt. Kakashi widened his eyes. On Shikamaru's chest was a long scar, from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. "We came back alive. Naruto can do it again, now that he's hundred times stronger than he was then...Seriously."

Kakashi was confused, VERY confused. Why and how, why and how, why and how, were the only words going through his head. He turned said head towards Naruto, who was still standing in front of Zabuza and speaking in unison with him. Then he gave in. "..Alright, let's go." Shikamaru nodded and went to Tazuna and Sasuke.

"..Naruto! Be careful!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto raised a thumb towards Kakashi, while still speaking with Zabuza in unison. Shikamaru were already standing around Tazuna, ready for action, and Kakashi joined them.

"**We accept these conditions.**" Naruto and Zabuza ended what seemed like a verbal contract. They were shot back by something similar to a large wind bullet, but stayed on their feet.

"And now, you shall kill Gatoh and his men for me. Follow my chakra when you're done." Naruto said bluntly and walked towards Tazuna's home again, before turning around. "Are you coming or not?" he asked the rest of Team 7, along with Tazuna.

Kakashi's flak jacket and sweater seemed to fall off his shoulder, revealing some skin, for once.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza called out. Said boy turned to Zabuza, giving him the eyes that said 'What?'. "Your eyes. They're dark, as if there's no end to them. I can see it. They carry such painful memories. They're stained with blood. And the blood moves around in your dark eyes, they're so cold, and so sad. They're so black, but yet so blue."

"...Are you hitting on me?" Naruto asked bluntly, causing Zabuza to land face first into the dirt.

"For God's sake no!"

"I never expected.." Naruto began, causing Zabuza to raise two invisible eyebrows, but still furrowed. "To hear those words from a merciless killer like you."

Zabuza chuckled. "Get the hell out of here." Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"I don't need to be told twice."

Team 7 and Tazuna walked away. Kakashi turned to glance at the place where Zabuza once stood, who had disappeared. Kakashi sighed. "You then need to explain."

Shikamaru nodded.

"...Everything."

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered and followed Naruto, which in turn, made everyone else to follow Naruto too.

"WAIT!"

They turned around, only to see Zabuza standing there. "What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well what do you think?! I wanna test your strength, to see if you became stronger, as you told me you would." Zabuza said, causing Naruto to smile again. Not a kind one, but a psychotic one. And you could actually see it through the mask, and if Kakashi would be honest with himself, he would have said '…Creepy? Seriously, he's a creep. Why do I have to have a creep as my student?!'

"Come at me, bro." Naruto said.

And so, they started with close combat, quickly throwing kicks and punches everywhere.

Zabuza tried to punch Naruto in the face, but Naruto was quick to duck and was about to throw a punch in his stomach, until Zabuza put his palm on Naruto's back and jumped into the air. The swordsman brought his knee towards the back of Naruto, but Naruto twisted his arm inhumanly and grabbed Zabuza's wrist, surprising said man.

Naruto twisted his arm to the right, pushing Zabuza's arm towards his back. This was a position where Naruto could break his arm. It was only now that Kakashi noticed, how tall Naruto exactly was. He was just a bit shorter than himself. And that length, was abnormal...for a twelve year old.

Back to the fight, Naruto stood in a position where he could break Zabuza's arm, so they stood completely still until Naruto decided to push Zabuza to his knees. "If you move, I'll break your arm."

Zabuza chuckled, before turning into a pile of water. Naruto felt a sword on the back of his neck. He turned his head slightly, getting a glimpse of Zabuza holding his sword against his neck. "You're still weak..."

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, not surprising Zabuza. But they did surprise Kakashi and the rest. "When the hell did they..?" Kakashi started.

"Zabuza, this is very boring. Should we move on? With a LOT of ninjutsu this time." Naruto said, coming out of the forest surrounding them.

"Indeed." Zabuza said and put his sword behind his back, still holding it. He brought his other hand up in a half Ram seal. "**Ninja Art : Hidden Mist technique!**"

A mist surrounded all of them, a thick one, at that. "I can't see shit.." Sasuke growled.

"Stay close, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Surround Tazuna. Protecting Tazuna is our priority." Kakashi whispered.

"Yes sir." Shikamaru and Sasuke said in harmony.

"..Did you just call me sir? Well congratulations! Respect! I knew that you knew what it was!" Kakashi smiled at his students.

"**Dark Art : Black Fire Dragon technique!**" Naruto cried out. A black stream of fire took the shape of a dragon, and slowly made its way through the mist, making the mist disappear. It flew around Team 7(minus Naruto) and Tazuna, making the mist disappear around them too.

"Great, now we can see again." Sasuke said, almost sarcastically. "Still doesn't change anything..."

"Huh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, making him look rather surprised than confused, once again.

"Nothing, I have to go assist Naruto. That dragon takes a lot of chakra and control." Without another word, Sasuke **body flickered **away. And as the ANBU he was, without making a sound or leaving any trace that he was there.

"...You're all confusing. I hate you. Seriously." Kakashi said to Shikamaru.

"You're the one to talk, Batman." Shikamaru replied.

"...Wait wait, Batman? What do you mean?"

"Batman always wears a mask and saves the day...You're not saving much though." Shikamaru turned his head around and laughed into his hand, making 'pfftchhs'-sounds. He turned his head back to it's former position, now with a serious face.

"I never knew that the Naras could joke." Kakashi said, turning his head back to eye the area, searching for any hint of Zabuza.

"I wasn't." Kakashi got a red mark, like the one Zabuza had earlier, on his forehead. Kakashi though, as the awesome ninja he was, stayed calm, and continued to watch the fight.

Naruto was standing with a half Ram seal above his chest, and the other one with his fingers stretched out, as if it was controlling the movements of the dragon, which they probably were. The mist had disappeared by now, and Sasuke was Naruto's eyes, and watched his back. Naruto suddenly swiped his hand across Sasuke's head. Said boy didn't even flinch.

The black dragon followed Naruto's movements and caught Zabuza off guard, and it was enough to catch Zabuza in the jutsu. The black fire dragon exploded and the swordsman was almost _drowning_ in the flames.

"Shit man!" Zabuza yelled raising his hands. "I give up! I give up! Cancel the damn jutsu damnit!"

Naruto did as told. "You damn a lot of things, don't you?"

"You tried to kill me now, didn't you?!" Zabuza yelled.

"Of course." Naruto said bluntly.

"Ugh, whatever. You've gotten stronger." Zabuza said and finally left, for real, this time.

"By the way, by _'**it**', _did you mean that fight?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru, who nodded.

"I thought it was going to get serious, but I guess not."

Without any more delay, they finally went to Tazuna's home.

* * *

Once they reached Tazuna's home, they were greeted by a beautiful lady called Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

"Thank you, for protecting my father. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, feel free to make yourself at home!" she said with a bright smile. "The guest room is upstairs, second door to the left. "

"Thanks, miss." Kakashi said. Tsunami smiled again and waved it off.

The four made their way to the guest room, dropping their bags on the empty floor. Naruto, who had sealed his bag, immediately leaned against the wall and slid down next to the window.

"Tired?" Kakashi asked, taking a seat next to him. Naruto nodded quietly, closing his eyes. "I guess that's understandable. You fought one of the Seven Swordsmen. And WON. Unless Zabuza was holding back of course."

Naruto almost hummed a 'right' softly.

'_Damn this kid is really tired! How much chakra and control does that dragon need?' _Kakashi wondered.

Sasuke had taken a seat next to Naruto's other side as well, and Shikamaru followed. So now, they were all leaning against the wall, and resting.

"Question number one." Kakashi started. "Naruto, why are you wearing a mask even though people have already seen your face?"

"'Cause they don't remember my face. Try asking Shika or Sasuke..." Naruto replied drowsily.

It finally hit Shikamaru and Sasuke, that they really couldn't remember Naruto's face.

"Question number two. Are you all in the ANBU?"

"Yes." Shikamaru answered. "Naruto needs his rest, I'll be answering all the questions for him, if I can answer them." Kakashi nodded.

"Shikamaru, why did you decide to become a part of the ANBU? I can understand why Sasuke would, but you, why would you?"

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, before looking back at Kakashi. "When I was about 4 years old, I was kidnapped by some horny pedophiles." Kakashi widened his one visible eye. "Naruto was patrolling around the village, so he heard my screams of course. The idiots had taken me to a forest, outside the village. By the time Naruto had come to rescue me, it was already too late. They had already..." Shikamaru glared at the floor.

Sasuke laid a supporting hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. The genius whispered a low 'thank you' to Sasuke, who was still leaning against the wall, with one knee raised while the other one was laying lazily flat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Kakashi started but was cut off by Shikamaru who shook his head.

"It's alright. I've already moved on, a long time ago. But it still disgusts me...Oh, and they were of course, taken care of by the Hokage himself after Naruto had reported it." Shikamaru said, answering Kakashi's unspoken question. "I still remember when Naruto took me home and my parents thanked him in an hour, non-stop...Seriously."

Shikamaru smiled at the thought, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"After that, I kept bugging my parents to let me go into the ANBU. But they told me I was too weak to take the test. Too young too, but apparently, they let people seven or above into the ANBU if they had a decent reason. So I started training. Of course, I didn't get anywhere, maybe because I was too lazy."

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"So I laid down on my back, about to give up. But that was when Naruto came to me himself. Naruto trained me till I became seven and took the test. Of course, I got my mother and father's approval. And..That's the whole story. I think. If there's more, I'm too lazy to think about it..or talk about it, for that matter."

"Naras...Anyway, question number three." Kakashi sighed. This is gonna take a while. "What is the Dark Arts?"

"No idea. We asked Naruto about it at one point in time, but the bastard didn't answer." Sasuke said.

"The Dark Arts.." Naruto started, causing Team 7 to turn their heads towards him. He kept his eyes closed. "I guess we could say that it is a chakra type made by all your negative feelings. Or like...If you've suffered both mental and physical abuse, you are able to learn this. But not just any person can simply 'OH! Look! I was abused now I've got some amazing power!', they have to learn it. For one to learn this, one must completely shut off every emotion. You don't have to become emotionless, just..shut them off. Like a TV. And then, if needed, you can open them."

"I somehow understand all this shit." Sasuke said. Naruto ignored him and continued.

"That's the first stage. The second stage is where you actually go through death once...Seriously. As a child, I was abused, and then, one day, I got killed."

The three of them gasped. Even Sasuke and Shikamaru, they haven't heard about this. "What has Konoha done to you without the Hokage noticing?!" Kakashi yelled slightly.

Naruto raised his palm towards Kakashi, telling him to calm down, which he did. "I was revived, by who, I don't know. But I was revived. And that was when I decided."

"What did you decide?" Kakashi asked when Naruto didn't continue.

"I was going to destroy Konoha from the inside." Naruto finally opened his eyes to reveal two large black orbs.

On instinct, they backed away from the killing intent released from Naruto, but then moved back again because they knew Naruto wouldn't hurt them.

"I don't still plan on doing it, mostly because it's troublesome. But I love Konoha...But that doesn't mean I love the people. Oh no, they can go fuck themselves or something...Well..Most of them." Naruto paused, taking an almost awkward breath. "Whatever. Anyways, facing Death is the second and last stage. Then all you need to do is to train the arts. There are many different jutsus, and there aren't many people that used it, but you can also create your own. That's why the Dark Arts are so powerful. That's why they were classified as a...Well...If it was even named, you would get killed, and all the people that heard how it works would also get killed. But that was a long time ago, they've changed the laws."

"Woah." was the only thing that came out of their mouths.

"Mhm. And those laws weren't just decided in Konoha, but the entire world." Naruto continued.

"Holy shit...And...is that all?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded, and his eyes turned back to their icy blue. "Then, last question for today, I'm tired of all this talking." At the sound of the word 'tired', Naruto closed his eyes again. "...Naruto, was that a dojutsu?"

"..Yeah. I'll lend you three a scroll each about them later, maybe...Well..Most likely."

"Alright. Now...Food...Or sleep, you can decide." Kakashi rested his head against the wall and closed his eye, so did Shikamaru and Sasuke. Naruto's head was leaning forward, which could be uncomfortable at times.

Naruto, as tired as he was, immediately fell asleep, but he dropped his balance and his head fell against Kakashi's arm, causing Kakashi to glance at him and chuckle lowly. _'He really is a kid, no matter what he's been through.'_

"Pedo. Pedo. Pedo." Shikamaru and Sasuke chanted. Kakashi glared at them. "Haha. Don't worry, Naruto won't wake up even if you slap him with a kunai." they said in harmony.

"Really, how you two can talk like that is sometimes amazing...And for the last time, I'm not a pedo! Jesus Christ. The students that I failed before I passed you called me a pedo, the ones I failed before them also said that, and the ones I failed before them also did it! Ugh. Now go get four futons and lay them out, since you've been misbehaving all day long. And that is an order." Kakashi ordered. The two boys chuckled, sighed and did as told.

"Ag..ni.."

Kakashi glanced at the boy sleeping on his arm._ 'Did he just say Agni? The fire god, Agni? ..Meh, he must be having a weird dream or something.'_

* * *

**Done. Finally. Please. Tell me. Did you enjoy this long-awaited chapter? I hope you did. Because this was another 9/10-paged chapter. And this must be nothing compared to that story that had like..45 pages per chapter, but still. I'm like...An infant. And that is a lot for me. XD If any words are missing, tell me.**

**Also, that was my first real written fighting scene. I actually tried out one of the moves on my mom, lol. XD So...Review. Please. And now I'm really tired. I have school. I trained Judo today too...and damn...it hurts. But whatever. I'm really tired. So once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I'll answer them, most likely. XD So...Bye. I guess. And once again, sorry. :{**


	5. War

**PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT. D:**

**Lol, I'd rather not leave you with just an author's note and not an author's note + chapter. So I scrambled something up. :) **

**So here's the author's note. It's kinda long, but please bare with it.**

**First of all, I'd like to thank all the favoriters(..Lol, whut?), followers and reviewers. Really, I'm grateful for all of these. When I first started this story, I never thought I'd get this many..Okay, I knew it had a little potential, but still. XD It might not be much compared to other stories, but for me..Yes.**

**The number of reviews I currently have is 12. (Thanks, peeps :D) I love them, really. No negative reviews so far :) Not in my opinion, at least. So I really love them, but there's one thing they lack.**

**Critique. Comments.**

**..Okay, that was two. Whatever, anyway. I really need those. All I've done up till now is re-reading my own chapters and pointing out my own mistakes, which I will fix pretty soon. For example, I made Naruto look surprised when he heard that Shikamaru was Finch, but Naruto was the one who trained Shikamaru to become an ANBU. No one, absolutely no one commented on that. XD I can cover it up for now, though. Lol. I also noticed my own grammar mistakes, and omg, they're horrible and obvious, I also didn't type out the numbers from 0-10 and I will pretty soon stop re-reading chapters to fix them, simply because I don't have enough time..Okay, I kinda do, but still, I can't do it, I have a damn life. XD **

**So I really need you guys to tell me if you notice it yourself. Please. I can handle them D: **

**Last thing; But I have to tell you peeps this, I will ABSOLUTELY NOT DISCONTINUE THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER ONES, EVER...TO THE EXTREME.(See what I did there?) :) That's it. Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: If you're here and reading this, without knowing the meaning of 'fan', then get the hell out of here. I write this in English, and I trust you to know what the hell you're reading, because here comes the warnings.**

**Warnings: I warn you, there may be trolls and idiots out there in the Internet, but there is not as much foul language, as there will be here.**

**This chapter is more of a flashback..Only that it's not a flashback, just a chapter that looks into the past a bit too much :) Without flashbacks. No flashbacks. I'm not a big fan of them, but I might use them.**

**Enjoy.**

**_._._**

"I kinda forgot, but shouldn't we head downstairs to eat?" Naruto asked, consciously waking everyone present up.

"Right." they said, rising up to go downstairs.

_That's kinda ironic,_ the orange haired boy thought somewhat slowly. Team seven, excluding Naruto, went out, forgetting that Naruto didn't follow them. _Most likely out of tired..ness. _When Naruto confirmed that their chakra signatures were downstairs, and had completely left him 'alone', Naruto spoke up. "So who are you?"

"I can't blame you for your horrible memory. It must be in the genes. Most likely from your mother."

"Ha. It's not that I have bad memory, it's just that I refuse to take a look at the Hokage Monument. I just count from one to four, if I wanna sit on the Fourth's head, I take a damn seat on the Fourth's head...By counting to four, or just taking the last head. Oh, and I always look at them from above them, never from under unless I have to. Because then I'll see their faces." Naruto forced a smile, making it as obvious as possible. "So which one are you?"

"I didn't ask you to make a speech because of three sentences. How do you know I'm even a Hokage?" asked the man.

"One, you have the mark of Konoha on you. Two, you don't look like an ordinary ninja. Three, people can usually tell normal and I-will-kill-you-in-a-second-people apart." Naruto explained, making the man hold in a chuckle.

"Tobirama Senju. The second Hokage." the man, now identified as Tobirama, said. "I have come here to warn you about my brother."

"How do you people even fucking get here? You're dead."

"Don't make me clean your mouth with soap, brat!" Tobirama clenched his teeth in annoyance. "I don't have much time. I'll make this clear, my brother LOVES pranks. Had he not have a wife, he would probably marry pranks. How, I don't know. You never know what he's up to, you only know that he's always, ALWAYS up to pranks. My point is, he was probably lying about some things in the scrolls."

"Mhm." Naruto nodded. "Go on."

"You'll have to find out yourself, what the truth is. The hints are in the scroll. You'd probably need ninjutsu. Or just plain chakra. But I can tell you, your dojutsu's name is definitely not Black Eyes."

"Thought so, the name was way too sucky to be a dojutsu's name."

"Right? Finally, someone who understands me." Tobirama knelled down to Naruto's eye level(He was still leaning against the wall) and grabbed his hands, pulling them up to his forehead. "There's one last thing I want to give you. Please accept it."

"As you wish, Lord Hokage." Naruto would gladly accept something from the Hokage. They had granted him many things. The first Hokage granted him power, the third Hokage granted him a home, the ANBU, and a relative-figure, and the fourth Hokage had granted him a life, together with Kushina Uzumaki. And now the second, what would he grant him? ._..Wait, wait, wait, how can he grab my hands when he doesn't have a physical body?_

The second Hokage smirked, closing his eyes and lowering his head a bit. "_**Naruto, I give you my soul and protection.**_"

Naruto widened his eyes as his and Tobirama's 'bodies' started glowing. The second Hokage turned into a ball of chakra, almost the size of a normal Rasengan. The chakra was pure and a clean white, surrounded by a thin layer of blue. _The white must be the soul, the blue is the chakra, _Naruto quickly analyzed.

The ball of chakra entered his body, making Naruto pull a disgusted grimace. "Eww." The light stopped, and everything went silent...

Until Naruto's body burst with chakra.

"UGH!" _The chakra is overwhelming! I can't control it! If only Sasuke was here..!_

Naruto could barely hear footsteps from the stairs, and as he had hoped, team 7 was there. "Sasuke! Control the chakra! It's too strong for me alone!"

_...It's obvious, Naruto, that you see these two as friends. You're living in denial? How cute,_ Kakashi thought to himself sarcastically, but then decided to shape up and focus on what was happening.

Sasuke ran to Naruto's side, pulling his arms up to protect himself from the overwhelming chakra he was currently pushing through. Naruto had stood up, trying out different handseals in an amazing speed to find out which one was best suited to control the chakra. _No, I have to feel the chakra first. Calm down, let the chakra guide you, Naruto!, _he mentally told himself.

Sasuke was next to him by then. Sasuke brought the palms of his hands up, about a decimeter away from Naruto's body. "**Control of the Soul technique!**" he cried out. His chakra merged with Naruto's, and he helped him with feeling the chakra.

"Control of the Soul is a jutsu created by Sasuke. It's used to merge with another person's chakra. The more chakra Sasuke has, the more people he can merge with. Sasuke and the one he's merging with, has to have the same amount of chakra they can use, but if Sasuke can use more, he can go down to their level. It will still work, because he will sort of 'delete' the chakra he doesn't need." Shikamaru explained, answering Kakashi's unasked question.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, not even surprised anymore.

"Fuck it..!" Naruto clenched his teeth behind his mask. He and Sasuke went through the last handseal they knew of. The lower part of their palms were against each other. One hand was upside down, while the other one faced the roof. The chakra, slowly, but surely, calmed down, much to their relief. A thin layer of white chakra surrounded Naruto. Said boy sighed in relief.

"..Never..Again." Sasuke panted out.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto patted him on his shoulder. _Anyway, the way the Second Lord spoke was confusing. It seemed as if the Hokages had planned this all along, giving me stuff. A life, home, small but satisfying family, soul and protection. Hah, it sounds as if they've given me a life...which they did. I really gotta research when I get back to Konoha..If I get back to Konoha._

Naruto had always been like that, always prepared for the worst during a mission. Years of experience told him to never stay too positive, never, ever become an optimist and never ever become a pessimist. To be average, and never be ice in the water. Just melt in, no one noticing. It was his duty as a ninja.

"Never too close and never too far. I'm certainly failing at that." Naruto whispered to himself, unheard by the others. _I mean, look at this. I've trained a whole ANBU squad into some fine ninjas. They will certainly take this world by storm in my place, in three years. Just three years left. I have to keep the ANBU alive for three more years. I have to keep the whole fucking world safe for three whole years, and then finally, I will achieve peace. Not only for my parents who wished for peace, and all the other ones who I held dear, but to myself. So I can leave this world in peace. I had decided to not involve myself with more people than I already had during that day, a few years ago._

_When I had tried to revive Shisui and lost that fucking body part._

"So what the hell happened?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Shikamaru also wanted to know, so they all stared at Naruto, as if that was going to answer their question.

"..How the fuck should I know? Everything just came dripping out of my system." Naruto lied. Oh he knew fully well what it was. Tobirama Senju had given him his protection. His soul and shield lies in Naruto. "...Oh...Wait a fucking second." Naruto sat down in the full lotus position, starting to meditate.

Team 7 was silent.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath, and blew out, releasing a huge amount of chakra as he did.

Entering his own mindscape, Naruto found Kyuubi staring at him with big red eyes. "Long time no see, Kur-Kyuubi."

"**Indeed, brat. **" Kyuubi growled out.

"Stop calling me **brat,**" Naruto also growled out, imitating Kyuubi when he said brat. "I'm fucking sixteen."

"**Tobirama Senju should really have cleaned that damn mouth of yours with soap. Where did you even get that word from?**"

"Konoha, who else?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**Whatever. And also, how long are you going to keep the secret of the time disorder from this damn world?**"

"What was that? Cleaning my mouth with soap? I think I need to clean your big ass mouth with a lake and a boatfull of soap, from all that damning of yours. And they don't need to know that the day you attacked Konoha was sixteen years ago, not thirteen. The only one who got affected by the three-year gap was me. It took all my energy to put that huge jutsu over the whole world. I won't be able to do it again, my chakra won't recover. The only thing I can still hold on to is my power that is still greater than anyone's."

"**Hm.**" the nine tailed fox demon hummed. "**This is why I'm not fighting to get out of here. You were strong, just like the Sage of the Six Paths, and just as smart as him. But you're still a fucking pain in the ass. And what're you gonna do? That with Agni and the crap.**"

"Oh, you meant that I got the word 'fuck' from you? Ha." Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Agni and the Hokages. I gotta read those scrolls first, I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"_**Naruto.**_" a familiar voice called out. Naruto and Kyuubi turned to the source of the voice, the man was standing right next to Naruto.

Tobirama Senju.

"_**My voice turned like this ever since I got here, and I just got here now, with a few curses as I found this room.**_"

Tobirama's voice was dark and almost growled by itself, very similar to Kyuubi's.

"As expected from a Kage, your stealth is living up to it's praises." Naruto said, not in the least surprised that he got here. How many souls does he carry, anyway?

"_**I actually met that 'Agni'. My brother also met him before. Hashirama told me about him one day, he said that Agni was waiting for a boy called 'Naruto Uzu****maki' to be**** reborn.**_" Tobirama paused to observe Naruto and how he reacted. Naruto was slowly widening his eyes, his body showed no signs that let the second Hokage predict his movements though. _He's skilled, _Tobirama thought. "_**Before,******__ th_e boy went with the name 'Indra'."

Naruto gasped. "..T-the twin brother of Agni, I was once him in my past life?!" Naruto stuttered out, probably for the first time, since he clearly wasn't used to it. Naruto clenched his chest in pain, pulling down his mask and coughed out blood on the floor. He fell to his knees, still coughing the blood out, shutting his eyes. "Fuc-" Naruto started coughing again before he could finish.

Tobirama knelled down and patted his back with one hand, the other one resting on the arm of Naruto closest to him. He looked down at Naruto's blood and widened his eyes. "_**Naruto! Look at the blood!**_"

Naruto opened one eye slightly, but quickly opened both of them as he saw the blood.

With the use of Naruto's blood, words were written out. He could only make out the words 'Indra', 'awakened' and '-Agni.'.

Naruto's eyes moved from one word to the other, almost making him dizzy. "Enough has been written, I remember everything. From my time as Indra to the promise I made..."

Kyuubi and Tobirama stared at him silently.

"To burn this world with the flames of blood, with the eyes of death..."

"_**Yud**__**'dha kī āṅkhēṁ.**_"

_._._

**A bit of a drabble chapter. But still.**

**Yud'dha kī āṅkhēṁ = Eyes of war.**

**The language is Hindi. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more will come. Remember, REVIEW.**


End file.
